


The Bite

by Archer973



Series: Beta Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer973/pseuds/Archer973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott bites Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bite

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I don't really know to say about this, besides Scott McCall is a giant puppy dog.

Stiles looked at Scott’s door, heart pounding. It was a first, really. He didn’t think he’d ever been nervous about seeing his best friend before, not even when Scott had first become a werewolf. Scared for his life, angry, even upset, yes, but never nervous, not that way he was now. Scott could probably hear his pounding heart, smell his sweat. But he was waiting, letting Stiles make the first move, and in that moment Stiles loved him for it.

 _Deep breath,_ Stiles thought, hands unconsciously clenching into fists. _C’mon, Stiles, deep breath_. His heart rate slowed slightly, enough so that it wasn’t the only thing that he could hear anymore. Forcing his fingers to uncurl, Stiles grabbed the doorknob and twisted.

Scott was waiting for him in the entryway. For a moment the two youths just looked at each other, neither knowing what to say. Then Scott smiled, that stupid little crooked grin of his, and Stiles felt some of the tension go out of him. It was okay. Everything was going to be okay.

“Hey,” Scott said, his voice soft.

“Hey,” Stiles replied, barely able to get the word out of his suddenly dry throat. He shifted, fingers knotting and twitching nervously. He almost couldn’t look at Scott, but he didn’t want to look away either.

“You know, you can still back out,” Scott said, stepping forward and catching Stiles’ gaze, eyes serious. “No one wants you to do this if you don’t want to.”

“Don’t really have much of a choice though do I?” Stiles asked, laughing mirthlessly, the MRI scan clear in his mind.

“Of course you do,” Scott replied, startling Stiles with the force of his words.

“The dementia…” Stiles began, but Scott cut him off.

“To hell with the dementia. New cures are being found all the time. Or we could go to Deaton, see if he knows of anything we could do, some healing ritual or something. There are always other options.”

“What, starting to rethink having me in your pack?” Stiles asked, trying to make a joke of it, though his stomach knotted at the sudden thought. Maybe Scott didn’t want him to be a werewolf. Or didn’t want him as his Beta, as a member of the pack. Or maybe…

Suddenly all Stile could see was Scott’s t-shirt, all he could feel was warmth as Scott wrapped his arms around the other youth and held him tight. His breath blew across Stile’s ear as he said, “You’re already in my pack. You’ve been in my pack from the start, from the days when I didn’t even know what a pack was. I just want you to be sure. I don’t want to do to you what Peter did to me.”

“Scott,” Stiles said, pulling back just far enough that he could see his friend’s face. “Scott, listen to me. You are not Peter. You could never be Peter. Besides the fact that you are incapable of growing the creepy little French villain beard he has going on, you are not psychotic, a serial killer, returned from the dead, or power obsessed. I am asking you to do this. I am asking you to Turn me. I would have never asked Peter. Okay?”

“Okay,” Scott replied, smiling at the other youth. Stiles couldn’t help but reciprocate as he pulled away, glancing around the entryway.

“So, are we gonna do it right here, or do we have to go out to the woods, or what?” Stiles asked, feeling suddenly bold. Scott chuckled and shook his head, turning and gesturing for Stiles to follow him up the stairs and into his room.

When Scott opened the door, Stiles’ eyes almost bugged out of his head. The shades were drawn, the bed neatly made, and music was playing softly in the background. But what was really startling was the candles. There were dozens of them, placed on any available surface, giving the room a soft, glowing ambiance.

“Wow, Scott,” Stiles said, eyebrows close to his hairline. “I can’t decide whether you’re going to bite me or try to have sex with me.” Scott had the grace to blush.

“Too much?” he asked sheepishly.

“Just a bit… odd, I guess,” Stiles replied, feeling less surprised the more he looked at it. “Did your mom go on a shopping spree or something?”

“No, I just…” Scott rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks still tinged with pink. “I talked to Derek and Peter after you decided. I wanted advice and to figure out the finer points of the process and all that. And, I don’t know, they just made it sound like a really big deal. The Bite is supposed to be a gift, a precious gift given only to those who are deemed worthy of the Alpha’s love. And I guess I just wanted to make it special for you.”

“Okay, seriously Scott, not helping dissuade the whole trying-to-have-sex-with-me thing,” Stiles said sternly, though he was oddly touched. Scott, for all that he was supposed to be some badass True Alpha werewolf, was really just a puppy trying to show its love. And hey, candles were better than a chewed up slipper.

Feeling slightly reassured, Stiles stepped farther into the room, a room as familiar to him as his own. He couldn’t count the number of times he had slept here, the number of hours spent playing video games or doing school work or just sitting around talking. This was as much his home as his own house, and made even more so by the guy standing uncertainly by the bed. Stiles took a deep breath and clapped his hands together.

“Alright, so how should we do this?” he asked, looking at Scott. “Neck, side, thigh? Though I swear, if you say ass I am walking right out this door again.” Scott let out a huff of laughter and grinned at Stiles, dark eyes full of affection and gratitude.

“Neck is supposed to work best,” he replied, trying to remember what Derek and Peter had told him. “Something about the saliva getting to the heart more quickly. Also easier angle.”

“Yeah wouldn’t want you to get a neck cramp or anything,” Stiles said, though his heart wasn’t really in the retort. As a matter of fact it seemed to have taken up permanent residence in his throat. “So, uh, should I take my shirt off or rip it or something?”

“Uh, yeah, off would probably be best,” Scott replied, suddenly nervous again. Stiles nodded and pulled the plain grey t-shirt over his head. He tossed it onto the bed and fought down the sudden urge to cross his arms. It wasn’t like Scott hadn’t seen him shirtless before, hell, they’d gone skinny dipping together. Maybe it was just the fact that Scott’s very large teeth were going to making contact with his very fragile skin very soon and suddenly Stiles was very nervous about it.

“Um, should we do this back, front, you just wanna lunge at me and go with it…?” Stiles trailed off, mouth dry. His heart felt like it was about to just right out of his chest.

“Just… stay there, okay?” Scott said, stepping towards his friend, swallowing nervously. His eyes were beginning to change, his teeth lengthening. Stiles’ knees almost gave out, but he forced himself to stay upright, reminding himself that this was Scott and Scott wouldn’t do anything to hurt him.

Now almost completely transformed, Scott stepped forward, hands coming up to grip Stiles’ shoulders gently. Stiles felt his heart rate spike, his breath coming faster. Suddenly all he could see was Scott, his tan skin, dark hair, defined muscles, red eyes…

“Stiles,” Scott said, tilting his head slightly so he could catch his friend’s eyes. “Are you ready?”

Stiles tried to think of something witty to say, something funny and charming and just a little bit acerbic, as was his way. But the words were gone, replaced with his pounding heart, sweaty hands, and the smell of Scott.

He nodded.

Scott lunged, so fast Stiles’ human eyes could barely track him. A sharp, burning pain lanced through his neck. He gasped, one hand going to the back of Scott’s head. All he could see was dark hair and white ceiling.

Then everything went black.


End file.
